fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishō
| kanji = 鬼生 | romanji = Devil’s Birth | titles = | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = | race = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 2'0 | weight = 50 | hair color = | affiliation = Hakkōichiu | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Back | occupation = Mage | base of operations = Hakkōichiu | teams = Beasts | status = Active | family = | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic = Necromancy Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic | equipment = }} Kishō (鬼生) is a Mage and a member of the guild, Hakkōichiu. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Fire Magic: Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic :Techniques & Spells :* Demon's Baptism (悪魔洗礼式, Akuma Senreishiki): Is the invocation used by the caster to call upon the powers of their patron Demon. Each invocation is unique, and its effects are varied depending on the skill of the caster and the powers granted by the Demon itself. Regardless, the transformation is brutal and the form almost always grotesque to behold, but the power is immense. By virtue of the covenant, the Demon Slayer is able to draw on a small portion of their patron Demon's abilities. Depending on what the Demon was, the powers they are granted will reflect that. The most common of Demons known are those that can control the elements. However unlike other forms of Slayer magic, they do not consume the element so as much as they absorb the energies that give it form. They can replenish their energy by making contact with the element in question and then break it down and absorb the ambient magical energies. This process is referred to as The Devil's Feast (悪魔の供応, Akuma no Kyouou). Other Demons of strange powers exist that govern emotions or other concepts such as wrath or lust. These Demon Slayers draw their power from the intensity of these feelings around them, and more often than not will indulge themselves in propagating events to stir these emotions into a frenzy. The Demons that grant these magicians their favor often possess powers that are similar to those of other forms of magic; teleportation, swordsmanship, illusions, dreams, et cetera. When a Demon Slayer makes use of these magical disciplines they are empowered by their Demons magic, corrupted and tainted by its influence. These powers are order of magnitudes stronger but far less controllable, lacking the finesse of a skilled master but possessing far more than their might could ever bring. A Demon Slayer whose patron was associated with Dreams could put an entire populaces to sleep, and wreck havoc on their minds through nightmares, they could weave powerful illusions spanning an entire city. Because of the manner in which they draw their power, they grow ever eager to manipulate events into obtaining it, spiraling downward into madness and evil. :* Junction (人魔一体 (ジャンクション), Jankushon lit. Human-Demon Synchronize) is a unique spell which allows a demon and their human host to merge. It can only work if the demon has a special "magic link" with the user, essentially a contract of sorts that the user can annul at any time. If the user synchronizes their magical power frequency with that of the demon's when the two are in close proximity- or in some cases, when the demon is sealed inside of the host, they can activate it at any time- with the demon's approval, the user can perform a junction; which merges the user and the demon, integrating the demon's powers within their body; though this process can take time even if their bodies have fused (and it sometimes just freezes if the two are resisting assimilation). This allows the host to replicate the powers of the demon; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the demon and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the demon's magic. The merger grants the user an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells; and the merger can only be executed when the user gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as the user collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; the user automatically absorbs eternano as they move around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When the user can enter the merger, the user begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the power drains can be lowered by using certain accessories and equipment pieces. While in the merger, the character can still collect eternano, refilling their power as it depleted. While in the merger, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is striking the user with and knocks them back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the user's current magic is cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways When demon and host are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since the user possesses a comparable consciousness, the demon will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving the user superhuman strength and enhancing their body functions. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time- perhaps at higher levels of power, the user(s) will undergo a drastic physical change. The demon can always initiate telepathic contact with the user. However, in the case that the user loses consciousness or the demon for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the demon creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the user in safety and even recuperate. The factor that determines whether or not a demon and their host can Junction is known as the Synchro Rating; a person with a higher rate is more likely able to perform a Junction than one who has a low rate. If a demon and human are not getting along and always arguing, Junction is not possible. The human and demon must be in perfect harmony in order for the transformation to take place. Trivia *